


You're my little flower (blooming in the night)

by dreamingmel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Flower shop & Convenience Store, Fluff, JaeDo pretending to be secret agents i guess, M/M, Rumors, Very little Nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingmel/pseuds/dreamingmel
Summary: Doyoung believes in fate. Not the “you are my destiny” or the “we were once lovers in a past life” type of fate, but more like the “we were brought together because your existence will either leave me an unforgettable memory or a valuable lesson that i need to know”Universe has brought Doyoung and Jaehyun together, and he needs to know why.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	You're my little flower (blooming in the night)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to be joining this month's A Little Wonder Fest. My first fic, very nervous but I've tried my best. Thank you everyone who has helped and supported me through the writing process, I love you. A lot. To anyone who's reading this right now, thank you so much. Enjoy!  
> To make it clear, Doyoung works from 7pm to 11pm, while Jaehyun works from 6pm to 11pm.

Doyoung slowly takes a sip of the hot caramel macchiato cup that he bought at Starbucks _,_ trying his best to be careful. _Spilling his favorite drink at - wait what time is it again?_ Doyoung glances at the old-fashioned clock hanging next to the tear-off calendar on the wall to his right - _8am, on a Monday morning sounds terrible._

“Ding ding” the bell rings as someone enters. 

“Good morning Doie hyung” 

“Morning Jaemin. Come to get your order?” 

“Yes hyung”

It is Jaemin - Doyoung’s favorite customer that he adores just like his own brother. The boy has ordered a big bouquet of red roses for his three year anniversary with Jeno today. “Here you are, with a small anniversary card that I prepared as you requested” Doyoung smiles softly as he carefully passes the stunning, blooming bouquet to Jaemin. 

_“And I’d choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I’d find you and I’d choose you”_

Jaemin gives Doyoung a surprised look as he reads out loud the card, “Where did you find this? I never know that you’re the cheesy type, hyung”

“I’m sure that Jeno will love it” Doyoung giggles. Only when he is with Jaemin will he reveal his cheesy, dreamy, side. It is one of his little secrets that he keeps for himself. 

“I’ll get going now, our date at 9am can’t wait any longer. Bye hyung ~” 

“Bye Jaemin”

\--

Doyoung has been working at this flower shop for almost two years - one year and ten months to be exact. The shop was originally opened by his mother, but since their business was doing so well, she decided to open another shop in Busan and worked there, let Doyoung stay here alone in Seoul. Apart from Doyoung, the shop only has one more employee which is Taeil - who works in the evening shift. At first Doyoung thought it was weird for a flower shop to open until 11pm, which is almost midnight, until Taeil told him the story about Taeyong - Taeil’s poor neighbor who had a fight with his boyfriend at midnight and decided to buy some flowers to apologize, then eventually got dumped because he couldn't find any. 

In everyone’s eye, Doyoung is the “nice and pretty boy that will make you fall in love with him in two seconds” type of person. From the aunties that frequently pass by the shop just to say hello to him (or smell the flowers), that rich office worker uncle who buys his girlfriend flowers every Friday, the highschool students who sometimes order a bouquet for their teacher on Teachers’ Day, everyone loves him. Even animals love him. Taeil says he has that “nation’s first love” aura. 

In Taeil’s eye, Doyoung is like his little brother. Doyoung does not like when the older calls him _cute_ , especially when he squeezes Doyoung’s cheeks every time they meet, together with the “my baby bunny you look so cute today”. 

\--

“Ding ding” 

“Hello, how can I- Hyung? What are you doing here at this hour?” Taeil pushes the door and casually walks in to Doyoung’s surprise. 

“My cute bunny, how are you today?” the older boy greets Doyoung as he reaches his hand out to pinch the younger’s cheeks. 

“A bit hungry. Why are you here, and you’re wearing the work uniform too?” Doyoung replies. 

“We’ll have a new boy working here from today, his name is Haechan and he will work in the afternoon shift” Taeil says, “and since I’ll have to tutor my cousin in the evening as I told you, we are going to switch shifts”.

“Oh, right, sorry hyung I forgot about it, I thought we will switch next week” Doyoung lets out a deep sigh, _he is so forgetful these days_ , then takes off his work uniform, “anything I need to know with the evening shift hyung?” 

“I already texted you everything, don’t worry” 

“Then I’ll get home - 

“Oh, you probably heard about this before, but be careful with that Jaehyun guy”

_And that, is how Jaehyun once again steps into Doyoung's life._

\--

Jeong Jaehyun, the guy who works the evening shift at the convenience store right next to Doyoung’s flower shop. Doyoung first heard about Jaehyun a year ago, two or three months after the other started his part time job. He had talked to Jaehyun a few times before, but most of the times were when Doyoung came to the convenience store to buy some snacks for his small “date” with Taeil (more like Taeil begging him to come to the flower shop because he was bored). And their conversation was mainly Jaehyun asking if he needed a bag and him replying “no thanks'' every single time. 

_Calm and intelligent_ were what came across Doyoung’s mind when he first talked to the younger. However, to Doyoung, Jaehyun was no more than a stranger whom he knew his name and his job. 

He first officially stepped into Doyoung’s life when the lady who lived at the end of the street talked about Jaehyun while dropping in to buy some flowers for her husband. To this day, Doyoung still vividly remembers how their conversation went. 

\--

_“Doyoung my boy, have you ever come to the convenience store, the one that is right next to your shop in the late evening?”_

_“I sometimes do. But not for work. Anything I need to know?”_

_“Well son, my daughter told me, to tell you, oh you know how much the kid likes you, to be careful of the young boy who works the evening shift there”_

_“I’ve talked to him a few times before. He seems like a good guy. Is there anything that I don't know?”_

_“Son, don’t get fooled by his good-looking face. My Naeun said that he’s bad, and you have to watch out. Don’t talk to him, or worse, befriend him”_

_“What exactly is bad about him, does your daughter know that?”_

_“Naeun herself doesn't know because I don’t allow her to go out late at night, but her friends who sometimes go there told her. I think the boy’s name is Jaehyun. Naeun said the kids saw him stealing food from the convenience store once”_

_“Stealing? Oh my, that’s bad. Did they take any photo as proof? Or try to report to his boss? I think there’s a hotline somewhere”_

_“No. Maybe the kids were too scared. But mark my words son, be careful”_

\--

The lady then came back with more warnings, _more stories and rumors to be exact_ . Like how Jaehyun wasted food, he never finished them and threw _a lot of_ leftovers away. Or how Naeun’s friend’s brother happened to be high school friend with Jaehyun, and he said Jaehyun's grade was terrible back then - which means he might not be a nice person _(how is this even connected)_ … After two months, Doyoung became fed up with them. He didn't like the rumors from the beginning, but since he didn't want to come off as rude to stop the lady from talking, he had no choice but to keep listening. 

Doyoung felt like he was _snow white_ and she was _the evil queen._ But instead of tricking him into eating the bewitched apple, she was trying to lure him into believing all the rumors. So he told the lady to stop. However, she insisted that Jaehyun must have done something bad, there was no way that many rumors were made yet he was innocent. 

_Doyoung disagreed_. He himself knew how terrible rumors could be, and sometimes there were no reasons needed for someone to start spreading one. It could solely be a misunderstanding. Doyoung had lived and witnessed enough. _People are unpredictable, and dangerous too._

_Then Jaehyun disappeared from his life._

\--

Doyoung is now on the way to the flower shop for his first evening shift. Sitting alone on the bus, he cannot help but think about Jaehyun. _What can possibly be hidden behind that handsome face? What kind of person is he? What if the rumors are true? What if they are not true?_ _What if I catch him doing something bad? What if something happens?_

\--

Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. 

The first shift. 

The second shift. 

… 

The tenth shift. 

\--

After a month, Doyoung has almost given up. It seems like Jaehyun is just another normal boy who works part time at the convenience store like any other college student. Now at least Doyoung knows that Jaehyun’s full name is Jeong Jaehyun, he is a year younger than Doyoung and he likes Peach Soda. _Well he does look like a peach._ Took Doyoung seven bottles of Sprite, three “The weather is pretty nice today don’t you think so?” even though it was 10pm and the sky was completely dark, plus a big bump on his head because he hit the refrigerator door while trying to sneak a peek at Jaehyun before the younger finally started talking to him. 

But Doyoung, being the stubborn self that he is, still hangs on that _tiny_ last bit of hope dangling in his heart. _What is he waiting for?_ He does not know either. 

_The rumors to be true?_ No, why would he?

_A date?_ Definitely not one, even though it would be nice to score a date with someone _that_ handsome. 

_A new friendship?_ Maybe. It depends on Jaehyun. 

Doyoung believes in fate. Not the “you are my destiny” or the “we were once lovers in a past life” type of fate, but more like the “we were brought together because your existence will either leave me an unforgettable memory or a valuable lesson that i need to know”

Universe has brought Doyoung and Jaehyun together, and he needs to know why. 

\--

You think Doyoung will come up with a plan, like in the movies? Dressing in all black, following Jaehyun around, spying on him? Taking notes of what Jaehyun is doing? Who is he seeing?

_Wrong_. 

Doyoung has had enough with the secret agent game. The first month has proven that he does not have what it takes to be a spy. 

So he waits. and waits. and waits. For a signal from the universe. 

_This time, it seems like the universe is listening to him._

\--

It is Taeil’s birthday today. Doyoung is very excited for their movie date tonight because it has been quite a while since he last saw the other. And they are going to watch Boss Baby, Doyoung’s all time favorite. Glad that Taeil allows Doyoung to pick tonight’s movie, he surely wouldn't want to watch Frozen again for the one thousand and one time. 

Doyoung gently takes the birthday cake box, chocolate flavored - Taeil’s favorite, with a big yellow roses bouquet and puts them together in his motorcycle’s trunk. 

“Door lock, checked. Cake, checked. Flower, checked. Happy Doyoung, checked” Doyoung smiles brightly, hands throwing little punches into the air while bouncing up and down because he is _swimming_ in excitement, like a kid who gets to visit the amusement park for the first time. 

“Feeling happy today?” a low yet softly spoken voice breaks the night’s silence. 

_What?_

Doyoung recognizes that voice. _Gasps_. The voice that takes him a whole month struggling before its owner starts chatting to him. 

_Jaehyun_. _What the hell is he doing out here?_

Embarrassed. No. Not enough. Doyoung feels like he is standing in front of a smoking hot lava field right now. His cheeks must be red, like _red_ red, Doyoung thinks someone just smashed an entire tomato on his face. Lucky for him that it is now almost midnight, perhaps Jaehyun will not see his face clearly. 

“H-how long have you b-been standing there?”. _Oh_ _great_. Now he is stuttering too. 

“Long enough. Needed some fresh air” Jaehyun giggles. 

_God, he must have seen me skipping around like a kid_. Doyoung wishes he could teleport home right now and never comes out to see mankind again. 

“Heard you sing happy birthday earlier, is it yours?” The younger askes. 

“Me? No it’s a friend’s. Mine is in February” 

“Didn't know that we have the same birth month” 

_Another Aquarius,_ Doyoung raises his eyebrows, _yet I thought he might be a Scorpio._

“Oh really, which day? Mine is the 1st”

“14th” Jaehyun smiles fondly. “My mom calls me a Valentines Boy”

“That’s so sweet”

“Thank you. Also can I ask you - 

“Ring ring. ring ring” _Fuck, my phone,_ Doyoung bites his lips, _Taeil must have been waiting for me._ He has no choice but to hit the decline button. _You can wait, hyung._

“Let’s continue. So what is it that you -

To Doyoung’s surprise, Jaehyun pulls out a lollipop from his pocket. _Chupa Chups_ , _orange flavor_ _\- Doyoung’s favorite_. “For you. Can we be friends?”

There are moments in your life that you may think are too _unreal_ to be real. So heart-stopping, fairytale-like, astonishing that they would not even be in your wildest dreams. That one split second but feels like time has stopped. Like _now_. 

“So that’s a yes or a no?” Jaehyun tilts his head, leans closer to Doyoung. 

“Yes, yes of course Jaehyun” Doyoung shyly takes the lollipop from the other, now he is blushing even harder. 

“But I have a request” The younger bites his lower lip, “can we keep this a secret?” he continues before Doyoung even starts asking “I don’t want the people around here to know, besides they will think I’m trying to leave a bad influence on you”

_Oh, so he knows_. Doyoung suddenly feels a tiny wave of sadness crawling gently to his heart. Even though Jaehyun seems cold and distant at first, and despite all the numerous rumors he has heard, Doyoung does not think he's a bad guy at all. 

“Yes, Jaehyun” 

_Their friendship, turns out to be the first secret ever between Doyoung and Jaehyun._

_And many many other more are waiting for them ahead._

\--

Doyoung has been enjoying this “secret friendship” more than he thought. He feels like they are two secret agents staying under cover, trying to communicate with each other. 

By the time Doyoung arrives at the flower shop, Jaehyun has already started working. Doyoung will buy something, _usually it’s Pepero_ in the convenience store and proceeds to spend the next ten minutes chatting with the younger at the cashier table, pretending that there is something wrong with the snacks. 

He enjoys sitting at the small coffee table in front of the flower shop’s window during his break time, that way he can accidentally watch Jaehyun working, or talk to him when Jaehyun “needs some fresh air”. Sometimes Doyoung will intentionally arrive at the shop earlier so they can have dinner together. Most of the time they’re just having instant ramen with Cola, but Doyoung still loves it. 

Of course they are no secret agents, there was a time where they almost got busted. Jaehyun was chatting with Doyoung in the flower shop during their break time, but the lady - _that lady_ visited all of a sudden, at 9pm, because she forgot her wallet at the shop when she was buying flowers in the afternoon. While Jaehyun was scratching his cheeks, didn't know what to do, Doyoung blurted out the most ridiculous excuse ever “Jaehyun came to borrow his phone charger”. Lucky for them she didn't notice. 

Apart from Doyoung and Jaehyun themselves, only Daisy and Buttercup know about their friendship. Oh _Daisy and Buttercup,_ the two most adorable, tiniest, sweetest stray cats Doyoung has ever met in his entire life. Jaehyun found them on a cold, windy winter day, in the alley at the end of the street when he was taking out the trash. He decided to build a small shelter and asked the people who lived around to take care of them. Jaehyun will visit the cuties once in a while with cat foods, or sometimes just leftovers from his dinner. 

Doyoung found out about this secret one time he was following Jaehyun when he saw the boy going somewhere with a black nylon bag full of leftovers. At first he was terrified when Jaehyun noticed that Doyoung had been walking behind him, but the younger didn't say anything, just told him to _keep this a secret between themselves_ , since his boss hates cats. Doyoung even got to name the cuties. 

Oh and the rumors, they actually talked about it once. Turned out it was just Jaehyun buying some food for himself, a few packs of instant ramen with some honey butter chips. Perhaps the kids walked by when he was putting everything in his bag to go home. 

\--

As time goes by, Doyoung has discovered many secrets. The secrets hiding under the “cold and distant” look when he first met Jaehyun. 

Like how Jaehyun is the sweetest, kindest and most caring person he has ever met. 

Like how Jaehyun is considerate and understanding, and he is a very good listener. 

Like how Jaehyun is someone extremely hardworking and incredibly talented.

_Like how he thinks of Jaehyun more than just a friend._

Secrets. He believes some are meant to stay hidden forever, while some are just waiting, begging to be discovered. 

Doyoung is good at keeping secrets. Very good. But this time, he thinks he needs to be awful. Universe has brought them together, because the whole world needs to know how amazing Jaehyun is. 

And Doyoung will be the one who completes that mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Flower by Johnny Stimson. I've had this song on repeat while I was writing, so maybe give it a try. Once again, thank you for reading.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/02sL0VE)


End file.
